Remember Me
by Kimiko Mekishika
Summary: Sabrina Grimm has grown up and completely forgotten her past. She forgot all the fairy tales and magic and the Scarlet Hand. She thinks she's completely normal with parents who are detectives. She likes to journal, but she doesn't remember why. Can a certain fairy bring her back before it's too late? Can Sabrina remember he feelings for a certain fairy?


**Hello! I'm a returning author on here, after learning a couple more things about writing, I think I've improved enough to write stories again. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and leave me tips and comments. Thanks!**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I was the new girl once again.

Due to my parents work as detectives, we moved around a lot for their work. Apparently, most of my family worked in the field, I of course hated the fact that I had a natural instinct towards it. Being good at finding clues got me into trouble sometimes and made me aware of things that I didn't have to be aware about. For once, I just wanted to fit in.

So, acting as natural as I could, I walked into class first period. I had my hair tied into a low braid and wore a black band tee with skinny jeans. I had on black high-tops and a couple of bracelets around my wrists. I had a shoulder-bag slung over my left shoulder and a green pass in my hand.

"Is this first period biology? Mr. Story's class?" I questioned. The male teacher nods.

"Ah yes, you're Miss Sabrina Grimm?" I nod.

"Yeah." Mr. Story looked down at my pass before discarding it. He looked at the seating chart.

"Okay, . . . You can sit besides Mr. Goodfellow. Please raise your hand Robin." A boy with blond hair and green eyes lazily raised his hand. He had a black leather jacket on over a grey t-shirt. He had a scowl on his face, typical bad boy. I took a seat to his left and dropped my bag to the side of my desk.

"Today class, we'll be discussing another property of physics. You'll want to take notes on this." I opened up my science notebook to some recent notes from my summer studies. My parents made me attend summer classes and take self-defense classes and made me carry around a panic button at all times. The panic button set off a screeching alarm once pressed. All of the terms that Mr. Story talked about were things that I already knew. Gravity and force. Friction and everything.

"Friction. Friction is the force that-" I zoned out and began to doodle on my paper.

*Timeskip*

After school, I shoved my notebooks in my bag. I briskly made my way to the elementary-middle school that Basil and Daphne attended.

Basil was my younger brother, he was in first grade right now and was happy, yet calm most of the time. Daphne was my hyperactive younger sister who was in the the sixth grade right now, she was excited all the time, it was like she didn't have an off switch.

They both went to the same conjoined school that doubled as an elementary school and junior high. They ended in about a half an hour, so I parked myself on a bench and began to write. I described the way the school looked and how the sky looked. After I finished describing it, I drew a little picture at the bottom. Mainly it was the lines and curves that were outlined messily, but showed the building in surprising likeness from what I could see.

"Sabrina!" I looked up as Daphne came running at me. I stood, shoving my pencil and journal into my bag. I wrapped my arms around Daphne, hugging her tight.

"Hey Daph, how was your first day?" She grinned and began listing everything off.

"Well at first, I was really nervous, but by the time I got to the classroom, I just introduced myself and people actually smiled and waved! Can you believe that? Anyways, a bunch of girls were talking to me today, their names were Zoe, Emma, Jess, and Penny. You should meet them, they're really nice. Oh wait, how was your first day?" I grinned at my sisters talking. She talked rapidly, but she knew how to relay the facts.

"Nothing much." Daphne dampened a bit, sad that nothing interesting happened. Basil came running up, jumping to hug me.

"Hey 'Brina!" I smiled and ruffled his hair as we began to walk home.

"Hey squirt, how was your first day?" His eyes lit up as he began to talk, albeit not as quickly as Daphne.

"I talked to a few people, but they mostly thought I was too shy. One girl talked to me though, but she stopped talking to me after lunch, she said that I would ruin her reputation and mine too." I frowned at hearing that. Why were first graders discriminating?

"Basil, if you like talking to her, don't listen to what anyone else says." Daphne nods.

"That's right, if I listened to what everyone told me, I'd be a lot quieter than I am." All three of us laughed at that joke. I set Basil down as we rounded the corner to our apartment building. Our parents didn't want to buy a house if we were gonna move just as quickly so we stuck to apartment buildings. We entered and took the stairs to hour apartment on the third floor. Room ten. I opened the door to see someones back. I yelped and threw a kick at the figure.

"Chill out Grimm!" I hadn't heard the voice before but recognized it as Robin from class. He still had a scowl on his face.

"Honestly, you can be so annoying sometimes." I dropped my foot.

"Excuse me? I don't know you! You're just a random boy from my class. That's it." Robin laughed.

"You seriously don't remember me? Puck? We met five or six years ago?" I squinted at him.

"Are you mentally ill? Do you need a pill or something?" I pulled Daphne and Basil behind me, Basil clutching my leg and Daphne's hands on my shirt hem and Basil's shoulder. He looked at Daphne and Basil.

"You two don't remember either? Marshmallow? Squirt?" I raise a finger to him.

"Don't talk to them. What are you doing here?" He sighed.

"Looking for your parents. It looks like the Scarlet Hand has resurfaced again, so you three need to snap out of it and quick." I furrowed my brows.

"Okay, firstly, my parents are detectives and working right now and you. Need to leave. There's the door." I pointed to the door. Robin or Puck or whatever his name was rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you don't believe me." I crossed my arms.

"Leave." He sighed and shut the door. A pop sounded, soon, loud winds and noise like a helicopter filled the room. I covered my ears, soon seeing that the boy had grown full sized pink wings that seemed to glimmer off the light from the sun in the window. I blinked incredulously before heading to the kitchen, throwing my hands up.

"I need coffee and an aspirin!" Robin/Puck looked at me in exasperation as he folded his wings against his back.

"Sabrina!" He whined. I pulled Daphne and Basil in front of me as I walked, keeping them as far away from the boy as possible.

"No! You're not real, that or your madness is spreading!" I spit. He grabbed my wrists.

"Sabrina, you are a Grimm, don't you remember anything that happened with the Scarlet Hand. Your parents were kidnapped before, do you remember that?" I shook my head at him, glaring in disbelief.

"No! Because that didn't happen! I've moved around my whole life, I kept journals on everything, you freak baby!" I didn't know where that insult came from, but it made Robin/Puck grin all the more.

"You do remember. That was the insult you called me all the time." I shoved his hands away and grabbed the aspirin from the cabinet. I gulped two down quickly before grabbing coffee beans and dumping some into a cup.

"Nope! You need to leave." He rolled his eyes.

"Grimm! C'mon, just come to Ferryport Landing and you'll remember everything." I shake my head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Weirdo." Basil continued to hug my leg.

"Sabrina, I think he's telling the truth." I look down at Basil.

"Do you remember him?" Basil shook his head.

"No, I just . . . He seems familiar." Daphne squinted at him before gasping.

"Yeah! I feel like I've seen him before too!" I looked at him, still keeping Daphne and Basil behind me. After staring at him for a good minute, I sighed and put my coffee cup in the sink.

"Okay, you can stay, but we're still waiting for our parents." He frowned.

"Sabrina." I rolled my eyes, pulling Daphne and Basil into the room we would share.

"Robin." He cringed.

"It's PUCK! I told you that." I shrugged and we sat down on the bed. I pulled out my homework and nudged them to do the same. Puck whined.

"Grimm! We can't wait here, it's not safe, especially if the Scarlet Hand is back." I gave the weird fairy a look of exasperation.

"No. We wait for our parents, they're just at work and will be back tonight, probably at some odd hour." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked a question of the boy.

"So what's with the whole Midsummer Night's Dream thing? Why do you match the exact description of the gremlin or goblin in the story?" Puck cringed, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Cause I am him. Honestly, they got it wrong, I was a fairy, not a goblin." I raise a brow before continuing with my homework.

"So, why were you scowling at me in class?" He chuckled.

"Intimidation. Also, I was kinda mad that you never answered my calls in the past year." I paused before pulling my phone out of my pocket. I opened up the missed calls area on my phone. I didn't have a block to unknown numbers, but there wasn't a single number on there that I didn't know.

"I don't know what number you were trying to call, but it wasn't mine." Puck grabs my phone, looking through the calls.

"That's impossible . . ." I roll my eyes.

"And people with pink wings aren't?" He glared at me.

"Point taken, but not the problem. The problem could be the Hand blocking us, we don't even know why they resurfaced, we thought we wiped them out for good." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, apocalypse apocalypse. Thanks for the heads up, but I don't really care." Puck made a sound of frustration. I continued with my homework. It was all pretty easy, seeing as we were ahead of the curriculum at my old school. After I finished, I stretched.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you two okay?" I looked at Daphne and Basil. Both nodded.

"Scream if he does anything." I added as I left the room. I heard giggling. I quickly showered before changing into black jean shorts, a white tank top with a plaid opened shirt over it. I wore fuzzy socks on my feet to protect from the cold floor. I pinned my hair up so I wouldn't get my clothes wet. Puck followed me into the kitchen.

"Do you remember anything?" I shake my head as I begin to make dinner.

"Nope. Why do you care so much?" He blushes a bit, turning his head away from me.

"No reason. Shut up Grimm." I smirked a bit.

"Aww, is Pretty Boy sad? Was I your girlfriend or something and that's why you care?" Honestly it was the most plausible thing I could think of. Especially since there were two other people in the apartment that remembered he was familiar. At leas they remembered that much. Puck turned completely red.

"Of course not! The Trickster King doesn't date peasants like you!" I laughed.

"That's a terrible excuse." He continued to blush and I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't see us as being friends at all and I wouldn't know how else we would know each other." He frowned, staring out the window.

"We lived together."

"Excuse me?"

"In your Granny's house, we lived with the Old Lady and the Wolf. I moved in after you and Daphne did. I sent my minions to attack you and then tried to drown you because I was jealous." I squinted at him.

"I'm not sure if that's a really elaborate lie, or if I should be laughing that it actually happened." Puck grinned.

"It did, trust me. After I released you, you pushed me in the pool instead." I couldn't help laughing. Suddenly, it was like talking about it triggered something. I saw a flash of a boy that needed a bath very badly and pixies dancing around his throne of junk. I saw of flash of them biting us and being tied up. Me walking a plank before I pushed the blond boy in. Him laughing as he came back up on a geyser, pink wings supporting him. I frowned.

"Well damn." Puck perked to look at me.

"What is it Grimm?" I looked at him.

"You're telling the truth. I know, because I just remembered it after you told me." Puck grinned.

"That means you're stuck with me."


End file.
